unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brazos River Attackers
River1.jpg|A composite of the older attacker Brazos2.jpg|A composite of the younger attacker Real Name: Unknown Aliases: Chance (younger attacker) Wanted For: Rape, Aggravated Assault, Kidnapping Missing Since: May 31, 1994 Case Details: "Teresa" is a young single mother who works as a private investigator. At around noon on May 31, 1994, she and her seven-year-old son, "Zack", rented a canoe and went out on the Brazos River near Glen Rose, Texas. They spent the day canoeing, swimming, and fishing. Since it was the day after Memorial Day, they assumed that they would have the river to themselves. She figured that it would be a safe trip, especially since the nearby campground was used by a local church. About an hour into the trip, Teresa and Zack stopped on a small beach. As they relaxed, two men came down the river in a similar canoe. They began yelling loudly at her, asking to party. They appeared to be boisterous and intoxicated, so as they appeared to dock at the beach, she and Zack got back in their canoe and left. About fifteen minutes later, she pulled back into shore. She walked into the woods about twenty yards to make a rest stop while Zack waited in the canoe. Suddenly, the two men Teresa had seen earlier appeared. They came from behind her and struck her repeatedly with a canoe paddle. The older one raped her while the younger one held her down. During the assault, she could see Zack watching from the bushes. He was extremely scared but did not understand exactly what was happening. After the older man finished raping her, the younger man did the same. During the assault, she passed out. When Teresa awoke, the two men had tied the canoes together and forced her and Zack to get in. They slowly rowed downstream. They forced her to drink a bottle of whiskey over and over. About an hour later, they stopped at another beach where she went into the water and cleaned herself up. The older man then entered the water and raped her again in front of Zack. The two men held Teresa and Zack captive for several more hours. At dusk, they went back to the boat rental outfit as if nothing had happened. Teresa, like many rape survivors, was too emotionally devastated to tell anyone, including the boat manager, what happened. Because of the alcohol she was forced to drink, Teresa was unable to drive and they were forced to spend a sleepless night at the campground. For almost two weeks, she tried to keep her rape a secret. She blamed her cuts and bruises on a canoeing accident. However, Ken Treuter, her partner in the detective agency, noticed that she had become very depressed. He convinced her to tell the truth. When she told him about the rape, he supported her and convinced her to report the crimes to the police. While police started to look into the case, Ken began his own investigation. He went back to the place where Teresa and the men rented the canoes, but nobody was willing to help. Initially, one of the employees admitted to knowing the men or at least recognizing them. However, as time passed, his memories became "shorter" and Ken became unwilling to give more information. Eventually, he and other employees claimed to not remember the victims or the alleged perpetrators. Despite Teresa's detailed recollections, the initial computer-generated composites of the assailants provided few leads. Unsolved Mysteries asked police sketch artist Jeanne Boylan to help create more detailed composites of the assailants. There is a $2,000 reward for their arrest and conviction. Suspects: The older man was 5'9", 185-200 pounds, with dark eyes and dark coarse hair that was short enough to show his scalp. He was clean-cut, extremely muscular, deeply tanned throughout his whole body, and had a flat nose and odd earlobes. Teresa noticed a pale band on one of his fingers, meaning that he may have worn a wedding band. At one point, he told her that he was a police officer. He was in his mid-thirties (in 1995). The younger man was 6'2", 170 pounds, with blonde hair. He was "dirtier" than the other suspect, with a muscular but thinner build and shaved legs that meant he may have been an athlete. He has a notably lower forehead that tilts down towards his eyes, which have heavy, droopy lids. He may have been named "Chance", He was in his early twenties (in 1995). Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 27, 1995 episode. It is considered one of the most disturbing of those profiled on the show. Although not mentioned in the segment, Teresa reported that the men had burned her with cigarettes during the assault. Disturbingly, she also reported that they had molested Zack during it. Results: Wanted. Police received several good tips about this case due to the broadcast and several reairings, but no arrests have ever been made. Several suspects were questioned, but later ruled out. In January 1996, Teresa and Ken were arrested and charged with providing false identification as a police officer. This allegedly occurred while they were investigating this case. They were also charged with assault stemming from an argument between them. More recently, there has been some speculation that Teresa actually fabricated her story about the rape and kidnapping. Some claimed that she and Ken had fabricated other events in the past for attention. However, there is little evidence to support this theory. Links: * Brazos River Attackers on Unsolved Archive * Who's afraid of Robert Rose (article about Treuter) * Rape victim, her investigator fight each other * Six rape suspects eliminated * Rape on Brazos points to Hood County suspects * SitcomsOnline Discussion of the Case ---- Category:Texas Category:1994 Category:Rape Category:Terrorism Category:Abduction Category:River-Related Cases Category:Wanted